Ruling God Zevalhua
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 6★ unit, see Zevalhua the Supreme |id = 30907 |no = 1554 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 76 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 51, 58, 65, 72, 79, 86, 93, 100, 107, 114, 128 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 7, 8, 7, 6, 7, 8, 7, 29 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 128 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 31 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 128 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 28 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 128 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 22 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Though she became known as one of the Four Fallen Gods for her attempt to twist the order of the world to her own liking, Zevalhua was originally the goddess of ingenuity and discipline as well as a key member of the Divine Ten. Furthermore, although she was one of the deities to assent to the extermination of mankind, some also hold that she suspected a certain god's handiwork behind the plan itself. Had she investigated these suspicions and exposed the conspiracy, the gods' actions might have been wildly different. |summon = I had thought that the fiend's ambitions were beneath notice, but it seems my suspicions were correct in the end. |fusion = Humans make mistakes. That is why we act as examples for them, and discipline them when they go astray. |evolution = | hp_base = 6590 |atk_base = 2540 |def_base = 2740 |rec_base = 2520 | hp_lord = 8530 |atk_lord = 3160 |def_lord = 3380 |rec_lord = 3130 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Blessed Wisdom |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 25% chance to heal 25% damage & 100% Atk |bb = Infinite Doom |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments instantly, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Mystica Provision |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & damage taken adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments instantly, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 170% Atk & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Arcanum |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, additional 13 combo random massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, random status ailment infliction & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 13 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 13 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Utopian Dreams |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge when damage taken exceeds certain amount, probable random status ailment infliction & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = Fills 8 BC after 5,000 damage, 8% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Supreme God - First time completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost when attacked |omniskill3_2_note = +1 BC fill. Fills 3-4 BC total |omniskill4_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 70 |omniskill6_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill6_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill6_2_sp = 40 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances SBB's huge damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill6_2_note = +30% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 50 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds probable HP restoration when attacked for 3 effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 20% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill6_4_sp = 40 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds powerful additional attack on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 600% multiplier |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Zevalhua2 }}